R I C K V E R T I D O
by Yusunaby
Summary: Morty's revolution, of course. A few years ago, the Mortys were used as human shields to protect the Ricks' frequency;now they're the ones who rules. AU! Switch Universe. Morty x Rick. OoC.


"So, what time does your shift end, Morty?"

"I already told you. I won´t going with you, you know that my work has no rest"

"Is always what you said, isn't it? Every fucking time I ask you hang out." Greaser Morty slammed his fist against the clerk's desk, and he far from annoying simply took his things and placed them elsewhere.

"Every time you invite me out, I'm busy at inventory's night, or is disease week, or I'm just not in the mood. Like now."

He bent down to pick up a retractable pen disguised as Rick, and took plus of putting a pocky in his mouth before looking back at his opponent; for a moment he seen more aggressive, as if at any moment he was going to start to hitting him.

The nervousness of the clutter disappeared a few seconds later when he saw that there was no response to his impulses, and decided to leave there before going mad; Of course, not without first leaving his final warning.

"Oh, but you will, we'll get on my motorcycle, I'll fuck you so hard and you'll shout too loudly my name that you'll forget yours."

"H-How can I forget my name if we both have the same!"

But the bad guy, luckily, was away from him.

Once the nursery reception was clear Morty Storage was able to exhale all the frustration that clients like he provided him, he thought then, that it was the perfect time to check out the Day Care and maybe clear his mind for a while on the television.

All the Ricks where sleeping in their cells, the guards were on turn and he check his phone to find a message from Miami Morty, also know like Madam Morty. He wanted meet the boy at his club, a place called Rickstíbulo, wich was a kind of brothel but fill with kinky Ricks.

What is this about?

Of the Morty's revolution, of course. A few years ago, the Mortys were used as human shields to protect the Ricks' frequency; -like tools. Before they even become adults.

Those scientists who bragged like their grandparents did acts distant from the concept of 'family'. They used them as pets, fighter machines, sex toys, guinea pigs, and if they lengthen the list, it might seem annoying.

There was once a real Morty –Everyone thought at first that he was the EVIL one-, outstanding to others for his brilliant intelligence. He'd been ignored as he grew up with a despised Doofus Rick, over there in one of many dimensions. He and a group of brave men - now known as The Council of the Mortys - were faced with changing this reality joining with the weaker ones.

They took the Citadel and stripped any trace of authority from Ricks, but retained them for later enslavement. The controlling chips that once existed were used against themselves, and the lure was always the same; seduction.

It was easier to fight those bastards when they were vulnerable or distracted; and this Morty – heroically named as Mortimer llV - devised a spray substance that froze the age of the Ricks, so they would suffer the terror of eternity being repeated again and again without the hope of having to die for age.

However, the Smith blood still ran through the veins of these boys, which made it difficult for most things to come out normally well; With Ricks' absence, the way of relating began to be with each other (Morty x Morty) and falling in love with a Rick was a taboo - unless it was something purely sexual, like the Rickstíbulos that Miami Morty set up on the sidelines of the council.

Those Mortys who opposed the revolution were eliminated, because they were considerate like traitors.

...

Morty A-031 was also known for being the caregiver. The 'asylum' as many called it, was part of the great mockery they did to the Ricks, adopting them and abandoning them in small cells until someone else played them for a while and then it became an infinite loop.

Only he saw the fear in the eyes of some scientists, only he knew how many were innocent and who deserved their punishment. He had this-secret-fondness for taking care of them, protecting what was left of them. When he was offered the post he didn't hesitate a moment to take it, thus could justify his frequent contact with the -lovely's-Ricks.

As soon as he remembered the time when the Mortys were martyred and the Ricks were in charge his memory played with him, although he never saw it that way; A-031 loved with all his being to each one of the Ricks by the simple fact of being it.

He was like a Super Fan.

And all that was left behind as soon as they began to hunt the traitors, to persecute them as in an inquisition directed by that group of 'brave ones'. There were audio and video cameras around the city, shutters for Ricks' vehicles without registration, and their adoption procedures, health care centers that provided Mortys with mandatory sedatives to keep their 'pets' at line. There were even rent assassins Mortys to get rid of these when they became a burden.

There was nothing he can do to save them.

…

"This rain doesn't stop, will be a storm?" He said more to himself than to his companion, a rather worn-out Rick doll who was lying somewhere in the back of his car.

Because at the age of 24, he still had this memory of his childhood.

The traffic light changed from blue to yellow, and it was his turn to move on the slippery avenue, it was very late at night judging by the nil traffic, and the dangerous craters that threatened to break up his vehicle only welcomed him to that neighborhood Dangerous where he went; Right the place that council decided to encapsulate the aberrations that the Mortys made to have fun.

He slowed, letting his pupils decode the message in discreet purple neon in front of him.

¨ O¨.

A-031 had never entered a Rickstíbulo, it was something more than disgusting, it was hurting, think about all those Ricks being forced to have sex by a fist of desperate Mortys. A chill ran down him spine, and he clutched her hands as tightly as he could against the wheel.

That wasn't why he was there.

Right?

"Babysister!" Said one of the guards. "You came to see the chief? Or are you finally going to be encouraged to fuck one of these watery asses? "

"J-Just let me in ..." he spat aggressively, pulling the knot in his throat so he could speak.

"That's why you don't have a boyfriend, dammit, but I suppose you take sex free at the nursery, so you're absolutely right. I wouldn't come to this place either, if there was a cleaner one! "

"Look, I don't have time to joke, I don't know what Miami Morty wants of me, I don't think I can help him.

"Oh boy, nanny! " he rubbed elbow with his sleeping companion "It's an interview with the most interesting Morty in the world!"

He opened the narrow door for employees, and then Morty entered with a scrambled stomach; Nothing more than a few meters and the smell of sex and confinement penetrated strongly. The place was a seemingly normal furnished home of at least three skillful floors where the Ricks lived 'unhurriedly', the customer who entered had the right to abuse whatever he wanted wherever he wanted, and even play chase them when they tried to hide; there were no doors or partitions in any room, and the windows were heavily protected by stifling bars; In such a way that it was always an ambiguous environment; And the schedule was 24 hours.

Morty A-031 was escorted through a polarized glass aisle to the elevator leading him to the 5th floor. The guard accompanied him to the feet of the Miami office, from there he returned wishing him the best of luck. He swallowed, knocked on the door to enter, but to his surprise, it was already open.

He'd never tried to handle such a situation that fast, far from being an office, it looked like a deluxe suite, with an elegant circular bed in the middle of the room and half a bar of liquor on one side of the desk. Miami Morty was lying on his bed while a three-eyed Rick licked his feet lasciviously.

"Hello, my dear, please have a seat. Would you like a Rick? "

The owner kicked the three-eye ribs so he fell down and placed in fetal position toward the floor. The seat was ready, Morty only grimaced.

"No thanks, I'm fine like this."

"As you wish," he snorted. "You see, my Ricks have been getting sick, some are already very weak and others aren't selling so much ... I found out that you're the nursery's caretaker and so ... I'll get to the point. I have a very big proposal for you, it's an opportunity for everyone.

Morty felt a bad feeling.

"I want buy you the oldest Ricks you have, those idiots who were left behind, we both know nobody's going to adopt them. Then I'll murder these sick I have right now. I'll buy you new ones, you have more space, I have more sales; and when those get sick I would change them and we all win. Cool, isn't it?

It had to be a joke

"I don't think it's going to work, the Ricks I have are...

"They're less watery than the ones I have now."

"The council will ask me about their whereabouts if I sell them, and-" He sweated cold.

"Oh you're a love, you don't want me to be sued, but look I have a surprise" hit Rick in the shin and he runs to the desk to bring the guest a copy of the certificate-of-approval "I cost a bribe, but the process It's legal now."

"I can't give you any because ..." his voice cut off, he began to despair.

No one would touch his Ricks.

"Are you opposing? Are you against the Ricks' suffering? If so, I can make you rot in jail and stay with your stupid nursery, maybe I can open another Rickstíbulo there"

"I-I can't give you any until you pick the nominees! I can only give you the most attractive, you know, more money for you. Give me a week to think what can I do with this situation. "

"That's my Morty!" Oh beautiful! For a second you deceived me, yes you are a naughty, I love you. What's more, I'm going to give you one of my Ricks as an early payment; But not of those Ricks AIDS that I have in the first levels. For you, I'll give one of my exquisite purchases, and that will give yourself an idea for what I want.

When the fingers thundered, a grate ran to reveal a ladder, Miami passed first, prompting him to accompany it, was the fourth floor. A pleasant smell of coffee and plastic slipped through the nervousness of A-031, and continued to see the bluish luminosity that stretched to the end of the hallway. Unlike the lower floors, the cells clearly showed the specimen to be chosen, and once selected it was released to take it to the room (the one at the end of the hallway).

Most of the cells were empty, except for a few who had unique Ricks, to tell the truth, not even working in a garden center imagined seeing them. A Test X90 that looked sad at him, a Rick Slavedoll who had his arms and legs amputated, a trans! Rick who showed with no problem his genitals to the guests and finally a rock with a hole in the center who had a lab coat on.

"What an… interesting collection," he said.

"Thank you, my dear, I hope..." suddenly desperate shouts rang out from the room, a thick menacing voice, silencing the other deeper "Did you look someone you like? which one should I give you? "

"What was that sound?"

The moment of silence showed the cries, now unilateral, from the room.

"It's just a customer using the room, you shouldn't worry, it's not a big specimen, now; If you choose the stone one…"

But the cries he heard didn't sound even remotely to any Rick, especially because he thought he heard them in a lower volume; fearfully. Curiosity assaulted him at the worst moment, interrupting abruptly the single conversation of the Madam.

"I want to come in, I want the one inside."

The opponent's eyes rolled with anger.

"Well, but I want you to get me like the ones out here, not like that that you decide to take with you" took out a set of keys and lasted a couple of eternal seconds for both Morty A-031 and for being suffering inside the room until open "All right, any Morty who is there, your time is up, there's no refund."

The digital door screeched at the key and revealed the interior of the room, to the luck of the user he'd finished, smoking in a corner of the extensive bed where another bundle could be seen trembling.

As a result, the client was Biker Morty, and even beneath the bedcover (white pearl, stained with damp fresh blood in some places) one could see the enormous erection resting. An extra puff of cigarette smoke, he didn't seem to disturb the presence of the other two.

"Okay little piece of shit, now you have another owner, get the fuck up and come here Rick, you have to make a good impression and satisfy him as the whore you are," Miami asked patiently, Storage was petrified at the scene.

"Hey, my friend, an apology, I didn't know anyone else was interested in this fool and I signed him with my mouth "Biker released the owner in a mocking tone and then looked at A-031 with a giggle "I already loosened his ass but I came in it, I hope it doesn't bother you.

"Don't worry Biker, you're one of the few who uses that idiot, and I didn't even know he was leaving today," Miami concluded, watching with curiosity the "emotion" of his new partner by putting both hands in his mouth, as if stopping a Cry of happiness

Or holding the vomit because the impotence.

"You're not hearing me or what, crap?!" - yelled again at the body destroyed in bed "I'm fucking telling you to come here, Tiny Rick!"

Finally, the shape moved on, first seated, then the little one get out slowly of the high bed, and when he did, strips of blood and semen drained out from its buthole, until slowly touching the floor, he was really short and was rubbing his eyes from tears, tiredness.

After this, he covered his private parts with his hands, as if he could disguise with it what Biker'd just done. Pretending that all marks of fresh bites were invisible to the spectators; after all he didn't distinguished them in the middle of all the pain.

"Well, see you next week to check how my new acquisitions are going. You know the way-out, I'll stay here to comfort my poor client." Miami got into bed, eager to discover the sheets to found the motorcyclist's weapon. "And take that thing away from here; there are straps in the hallway."

"Sure," he said, noticing the teenager's fearful stare, then put a hand on his back and pushed him lightly to get him out of the room.

But of course, the boy didn't walk correctly, he had practically destroyed his hip, not just his childhood.

Back at the exit he neither spoke a word; Morty took one of the sheets from the Miami bed and placed it in such a way that only his face was visible. Rick just let himself be done. Then Morty pick him up as if he were a kind of soft sack and crossed as fast as he could the rest of the house.

Upon arriving at the exit a great sigh escaped him without permission.

"Hey buddy, what are you carrying there?" shout the guard.

Morty paled, didn't really want anyone else to see his little one.

"Drugs" he lied "I'm leaving now."

The astonished guard, received a nudge on the part of his companion Morty asleep.

Morty A-031 put Rick lay in the back sit, and drove crazily until his home. The younger were half unconscious, but even like this he didn't quit his eyes from Morty, as a silently sign of gratitude.

"You're going to be safe as long as you are with me." He promised.

Promise.


End file.
